Nothing to Cheer About
by Ace Ian Combat
Summary: AU Go City has always had some strange secrets, but perhaps the strangest revolve around Go University, more specifically the cheerleading team. Nobody new makes it on the team in three years. Kim doesn't know it was for a lack of trying or even wanting.


Again, something weird I came up with, so enjoy, hate, or be neutral. I know nothing about college, so any mistakes are my bad. Again, this is AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co. I do own everyone else not seen on the show in college, however.

College. She was in college now. Kim still couldn't believe it. Her and Ron had actually graduated from high school and were on their way to college, Go University no less. It had felt like high school would never end, but it flew by faster than she thought after junior year. After Junior Prom, to be exact. Kim sighed until she felt an elbow nudge her softly. Ron, same goofy cowlick and everything, but now a few inches taller than her. That had happened senior year, he'd sprouted up so fast Kim could barely believe it.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it K.P.?" asked Ron, not taking his eyes off the road since it was his turn to drive.

"Yeah. So you gonna play football this year or what? I want to cheer on my Mad Dog," Kim stated, giggling as Ron rolled to a complete stop in front of the stop sign of the busy Go City intersection.

"Whoa there, no way the Ron Man is playing college football. If I got tackled once, they'd put me in traction for two months, those guys are beefy! So if you're gonna cheer, it's gonna be for the Giants anyways," concluded Ron.

"It would be a step up from high school football," Kim said, "As long as you don't get all professional on me, I'd love to cheer for my Giant Mad Dog." Ron couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I tell you what, I'll try out and we'll see what happens, deal?" Ron supplied, pulling into the university's parking lot.

"Deal," agreed Kim, pulling out her duffel bag from the back seat and heading into the administrative building. She was assigned her dorm and Ron his.

-Few days later-

Kim knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she was. Go University's cheer leading team was for the elite, one of the best in the country. Nobody new had made it on the team in three years. Kim didn't know it was for a lack of trying or even wanting. She was the only one in the gym. She checked her watch impatiently, she did have the correct day, right? Kim gave a sigh of relief as Go University's squad came through the gym doors. Eying her almost disdainfully, the captain walked around Kim, who waved nervously at her, grinning sheepishly.

"You're here to try out, aren't you?" she asked, almost annoyed. Kim nodded, auburn locks swishing softly. "What's your name?"

"Kim Possible."

"You're the one that led Middleton to the nationals for three years in a row, right?" Again, Kim nodded. The girl grunted. "Nice meeting you. My name's Tabitha Falkner. Let's see what you got then."

The next forty-five minutes were possibly the most brutal tryout Kim had ever endured. They made sure she was on top of her game in everything and anything. Then, Kim got a 'come back next week and we'll give you our decision' answer. She was sore by the time she entered her private dorm, which had been provided so her odd world saving hours would not disturb anyone by being their roommate. She had just collapsed onto her bed when the phone rang. Groaning, she reached over to answer it. "'Ello?"

"How did the tryout go?" Ron asked, and Kim smiled. He was always there to raise up her spirits. Kim was so glad they had been inseparable since her family moved to Middleton when she was fourteen, hoping the new town would be good for her. Boy, were they ever right. She had been going down a path before they moved that she never wanted to go down again.

"Killer," she responded, rubbing her right calf. "They really have high standards. So, how did my Mad Dog do at tryouts?"

"I've got a good chance for running back," he replied, and Kim could almost hear him smiling over the phone.

-Coffee to Go-

Tabitha sipped slowly from her mug as a file about an inch thick was laid in front of her. She cocked an eyebrow as Morgan McDaniels sat across from her, brown hair damp from the rain.

"This thick?" Tabitha questioned, and Morgan nodded, her bangs rushing forward to cover her ice blue eyes.

"Well well well, maybe Kimmie isn't the angel we think she is." Tabitha opened the file and gazed down the first page, a grin slowly crossing her face as she read the list. "Oh yes, I think we can work with her."


End file.
